lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gandalf
'' '' Gandalf Biały, wcześniej Gandalf Szary, pierwotnie Olórin, znany także jako Mithrandir, Tharkun, Incánus - Majar, początkowo drugi spośród grona Istarich, nazywany Gandalfem Szarym. Po śmierci i przywróceniu do świata żywych był głową Istarich, a jego barwą była biel. Był członkiem, a później przewodniczącym Białej Rady. Do Śródziemia został wysłany, by wspierać Wolne Ludy w walce z Sauronem. Prawdopodobnie jako jedyny czarodziej wypełnił swoją misję i w 1 roku Czwartej Ery powrócił do Amanu. Biografia W Amanie Nie znamy prawdziwego imienia Gandalfa. Było on jednym z Majarów, stworzonych z myśli Ilúvatara i prawdopodobnie brał udział w Ainulindalë. Był najmądrzejszym z Majarów. Po stworzeniu świata zstąpił razem z innymi Ainurami na Ardę. W Amanie mieszkał w Lórien. Nazywano go Olórinem. Był to prawdopodobnie imię nadane mu przez Eldarów lub tłumaczenie jego pierwotnego imienia na quenyę. Olórin był uczniem Nienny. Od niej nauczył się cierpliwości i miłosierdzia, ale zawsze też pozostawał blisko Manwëgo i Vardy. Wiele wędrował i często odwiedzał elfów, czasem w postaci niewidzialnej, czasem jako jeden z nich. Wlewał w ich serca piękne wizje i udzielał ich radJ.R.R. Tolkien, Silmarillion, Wydawnictwo Amber, Wydanie XIV, Warszawa 2008, str. 50.. Wcześniejsza wersja tekstu dotyczącego Majarów, zawartego w "Quenta Silmarillion" określa Olórina jako doradcę IrmaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone opowieści, Wydawnictwo Amber, Wydanie I, Warszawa 1995, Tom III, str. 197.. Przybycie do Śródziemia Kiedy około 1000 roku Trzeciej Ery potęga Saurona w Śródziemiu zaczynała się odradzać, Valarowie za radą Eru postanowili wysłać tam wysłanników, którzy przeciwstawiliby mu się i pomagali Wolnym Ludom w walce z nim. Początkowo postanowiono, że będzie ich trzech: pierwszym został Curumo, którego w Śródziemiu nazywano potem Sarumanem, drugim Alatar, trzecim zaś Olórin. Wtedy już wzięła się niechęć Sarumana do Gandalfa, kiedy bowiem Manwë zaproponował, że to właśnie ten drugi popłynie jako trzeci wysłannik, Varda odpowiedziała: "Nie jako trzeci"Ibidem, str, 191.. Ostatecznie do Śródziemia popłynęło pięciu mędrców, których nazwano Istari: czwartym został Aiwendil, zwany potem Radagastem, piątym Pallando. Według opowieści "Pierścienie Władzy i Trzecia Era" Olórin przypłynął do Śródziemia drugi, po Curunirze''Pierścienie Władzy i Trzecia Era'' w: J.R.R. Tolkien, Silmarillion, op.cit., str. 334.. Jednak według "Niedokończonych Opowieści" przybył ostatni w kolejnościJ.R.R. Tolkien, Niedokończone..., op.cit., str. 185.. W Szarych Przystani został powitany przez Círdana oraz Glorfindela, elfa i przyjaciela z Valinoru, który wcześniej został wysłany z podobną misją. Círdan uważał go za obdarzonego największą mądrością i majestatem spośród wszystkich Istarich i podarował mu tam Czerwoną Naryę, jeden z Trzech Pierścieni. Mimo, że czarodziej zachował go w sekrecie, to jednak Saruman dowiedział się o darze i w przyszłości stało się to jednym z powodów jego zawiści do Gandalfa. Początki misji Pierwsze wieki swojego pobytu w Śródziemiu czarodziej spędził na wędrowaniu po Śródziemiu i poznawaniu tych, którzy w przyszłości mieli stanąć do walki z Sauronem. Obszar jego działalności ograniczył się do północno-zachodnich rejonów. Nikt, oprócz innych Istarich, Círdana, Elronda i Galadrieli nie wiedział o jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Ludzie podejrzewali początkowo, że byli to starannie wykształceni ich współplemieńcyIbidem, str. 183., jednak z czasem, kiedy spostrzeżono, że praktycznie się on nie starzeje, zaczęto myśleć, że jest on elfem, zwłaszcza, że często przebywał w towarzystwie Eldarów i przyjaźnił się z nimi. Za elfa uważali go też sami Pierworodni. Stąd pochodzi imię Gandalf, którym zwali go mieszkańcy północnych rejonów Śródziemia, oznaczające "Elfa Laski", czarodziej bowiem nieustannie wędrował pieszo, opierając się swoją laską. Niektórzy uważali go wręcz za wcielenie ManwëgoIbidem, str. 194.. Sam Tolkien odrzucił jednak te przypuszczenia. W początkowych zamysłach Tolkiena Gandalf miał zaraz po przybyciu odwiedzić Harad, gdzie miano mu nadać imię Incánus, oznaczające "Szpiega Północy"Ibidem, str. 200. Jednak w późniejszym czasie pisarz odrzucił tą koncepcję, pisząc, że jest mało prawdopodobne, że Gandalf tak długo przemierzał Harad, by zyskać własne imię w tamtejszym językuIbidem, str. 201.. Imię Incánus miało pochodzić więc z quenyi i być w dawnych czasach używanym w Gondorze. Gandalf miał pojawić się tam na początku swojej misji w Śródziemiu, za panowania króla Atanatara II, który panował od 1149 do 1226 roku Trzeciej Ery. W późniejszych czasach, kiedy rozpowszechnił się sindarin i Wspólna Mowa, zaczęto go nazywać Mithrandirem, co oznacza "Szarego Pielgrzyma". Gandalf wobec Czarnoksiężnika i Smauga W czasie kiedy Istari przybyli do Śródziemia, Sauron osiadł na południowych krańcach Wielkim Zielonym Lesie i zbudował tam fortecę Dol Guldur. Mroczny Władca nie ujawnił swojej tożsamości, znany był jedynie jako Czarnoksiężnik. O jego obecności dowiedziano się dopiero około 1100 roku, kiedy jego sługi zaczęły się rozprzestrzeniać po lesie, a zło na świecie zaczęło się odradzać: orkowie wylęgali się coraz szybciej w górach, na północy powstał Angmar, a pod koniec II tysiąclecia Trzeciej Ery Nazgûle zajęły Minas Ithil, przemieniając je w Minas Morgul. Mimo tego nie przewidywano, że Czarnoksiężnikiem z Dol Guldur jest Sauron. Jedynie Gandalf to przeczuwał i w 2063 roku Trzeciej Ery wyprawił się do do twierdzy, jednak Czarnoksiężnik uciekł przed nim na wschód, a forteca opustoszała. Na prawie 400 lat zapanował Niespokojny Pokój. Czarnoksiężnik powrócił w 2460 roku Trzeciej Ery. Był teraz znacznie silniejszy, zapewnił sobie bowiem wsparcie Easterlingów. Aby przeciwdziałać mu w 2463 roku powstała Biała Rada, do której przystąpili Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast, władcy elfów, m.in. Galadriela, Círdan, Elrond i Thranduil oraz inni dostojni Eldarowie. Galadriela postulowała, aby głową Rady został Gandalf, jednak ten nie chciał krępować żadną więzią, czy zależnością, i ostatecznie Głową został Saruman. W 2770 roku Trzeciej Ery smok Smaug zniszczył Erebor i Dale, i wygnał plemię Durina. Doprowadziło to osłabienia sił Zachodu w północnym Śródziemiu i umożliwiło rozprzestrzenianie się orkom, trollom i innym złym potworom. Gandalf przeczuwał, że może to wykorzystać Sauron, kiedy odzyska siły, jednak nie wiedział jak przywrócić władzę krasnoludów w Ereborze. W 2845 król na wygnaniu Thráin II wraz z grupą kompanów wyruszył w podróż do Samotnej Góry, jednak był tropiony i atakowany przez sługi Czarnoksiężnika z Dol Guldur. W końcu został on uprowadzony, a jego dalszy los pozostawał nieznany. Gandalf był wyraźnie tym zaniepokojony. Nie wiedział co się stało z Thráinem i podjął nieudane poszukiwania go w Morii. 350px|right|thumb|Gandalf w [[Dol Guldur.]] W 2850 roku Gandalf po raz drugi wkradł się do Dol Guldur. Przekonał się, że Czarnoksiężnikiem jest Sauron, a ponadto odnalazł w lochach fortecy wycieńczonego i umierającego Thráina. Był on przez lata torturowany i odebrano mu będący w jego posiadaniu ostatni z Siedmiu Pierścieni. Krasnolud nie pamiętał nawet swojego imienia, ale miał przy sobie klucz do tajemnego wejścia do Ereboru i mapę Samotnej Góry. Przekazał je Gandalfowi, każąc oddać je swemu synowi, Thorinowi. Wkrótce Thráin zmarł. Gandalf czym prędzej uciekł z Dol Guldur i powiadomił o odkryciu tożsamości Czarnoksiężnika Białą Radę. W 2851 Rada zebrała się w Rivendell. Gandalf nawoływał do zbrojnego ataku na Saurona, jednak został przegadany przez Sarumana, który twierdził, że należy czekać i obserwować poczynania wroga. W rzeczywistości Saruman pożądał Jedynego Pierścienia i liczył, że ujawni się on, kiedy potęga Saurona wzrośnie. Wkrótce sam rozpoczął poszukiwania nad Anduiną. Nie wiadomo, czy Gandalf podejrzewał już wtedy o jego pragnieniach. Z jednej strony podczas Narady u Elronda twierdził, że nie wiedział o tym, jednak "Niedokończone Opowieści" mówią, że było przeciwnie i już podczas zebrania Rady w 2851 roku ostrzegł Sarumana, że marzenia o zdobyciu Pierścienia są zwodnicze. Związki z Shire Gandalf podróżując po Śródziemiu wielokrotnie stykał się z Shire i z hobbitami. Jak się zdaje pierwszy jego dłuższy kontakt z nimi nastąpił podczas Długiej Zimy, zwanej przez hobbitów Chudymi Latami. Była to niezwykle sroga i ciężka zima na przełomie 2758 i 2759 roku Trzeciej Ery. Gandalf bardzo im wtedy pomógł i od tego czasu byli bardzo bliscy jego sercu. Odwiedzał często Shire i zaczął palić fajkowe ziele, z czego potem drwił Saruman. Niewykluczone, że miał coś wspólnego z podróżami braci Hildifonsa i Isengara Tuka. Pierwszy z nich, ur. w 2844 roku, za młodu wyruszył z Shire na wyprawę i nigdy do domu nie powrócił, drugi żyjący w latach 2862 - 2960 TE w młodości podobno pływał po Morzu. Gandalf był przyjacielem ich ojca Gerontiusa Tuka, zwanego Starym Tukiem oraz jego córki, Belladony Baggins. Hobbici na wiele lat zapamiętali fajerwerki od Gandalfa, które Gerontius puszczał w noc sobótkową. Gandalf darzył też sympatią jego wnuka, a syna Belladony Bilba Bagginsa, odkąd ten był dzieckiem. Wiedział, że ma on wyjątkowy charakter i pragnie dalekich wędrówek oraz przygód. Po śmierci Starego Tuka w 2920 roku prawie nigdy nie odwiedzał jednak Shire: ostatni raz był tam w 2921 roku, kiedy Bilbo miał 31 lat. Wyprawa do Ereboru thumb|left|Gandalf znajdujący GlamdringW początkach XXV wieku Trzeciej Ery Gandalfowi zaprzątały myśli przede wszystkim sprawy Smauga i Saurona. Bał się, że wróg posłuży się smokiem do siania zła na północy. W 2941 roku postanowił odwiedził po wielu latach nieobecności Shire. W czasie podróży w Bree spotkał króla krasnoludów na wygnaniu Thorina II Dębową Tarczę. W 2941r. brał udział w wyprawie z Bilbo Bagginsem oraz 13 krasnoludami pod wodzą Thorina, którzy planowali odzyskać zagrabione królestwo przez Smauga. Podczas trwania wyprawy w jaskini trolli znalazł miecz Glamdring, elfickie ostrze. Na jakiś czas opuścił Kompanie Thorina, by wesprzeć atak na Dol Guldur i walczył także w Bitwie Pięciu Armii. Wojna o Pierścień thumb|Gandalf Biały Brał ważny udział w Wojnie o Pierścień, prowadząc Drużynę Pierścienia do Morii gdzie umarł w potyczce z Balrogiem. Po tym wydarzeniu został ożywiony. Następnie skierował się do Fangornu, gdzie odnalazł Aragorna, Legolasa i Gimliego. Wraz z nimi pojechał do Edoras gdzie uzdrowił króla Theodena. Brał udział w bitwie w Helmowym Jarze. Po tym wydarzeniu z Aragornem, Legolasem, Gimlim i Theodenem udał się do Isengardu. Tam znalazł Palantir. Później Pippin zajrzał w kryształ, przez co Gandalf zabrał go ze sobą w podróż do Minas Tirith. W stolicy Gondoru Gandalf spotkał Faramira, który oznajmił że widział Froda i Sama. Czarodziej brał udział w bitwie o Minas Tirith musiał jednak opuścić pole bitwy i za prośbą Pippina by ratować Faramira przed śmiercią. Gdy stolica Gondoru została uratowana wraz z Aragornem, Legolasem, Gimlim, Eomerem, Pippinem, i żołnierzami udał się w kierunku Mordoru. Tam brał udział w bitwie i widział jak Barad-dur upada. W 1 CE odpłynął wraz z Bilbem, Frodem, Galadrielą i Elrondem. Etymologia Imię Gandalf jest pochodzenia staro nordyjskiego, a pochodzi z skandynawskiego poematu Voluspa. W oryginale brzmiało Gandalfr", ten związek wyrazowy jest dwu członowy i składa się ze słów 'gandr' co oznacza różdżkę oraz álfr co w tłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza elfa. Pierwowzór Gandalfa thumb|left|Gandalf SzaryPostać Gandalfa ma kilka genez. Pierwsza jest zaczerpnięta z Kalewali, fińskiego eposu narodowego. Osobą na której był wzorowany Gandalf jest czarodziej o imieniu Väinämöinen. Geneza wyglądu Gandalfa, jest zaczerpnięta z pocztówki pod tytułem „Der Berggeist” (Liczyrzepa Duch Gór) autorstwa Madlenera. Przedstawia ona siedzącego na skale, pod sosną starca o długiej białej brodzie. Mężczyzna ten u thumb|Laska Gandalfa szarego brany był w kapelusz i długi płaszcz. Obok niego znajdował się młody jeleń. W tle widoczne były wysokie skaliste góry. Jak podaje Humphrey Carpenter w biografii Tolkiena z roku 1977 pocztówka ta została zakupiona w Szwajcarii w 1911 roku, a na na papierze, w który była zapakowana Tolkien napisał „Origin of Gandalf" (Pierwowzór Gandalfa). Możliwe jest też że wygląd Gandalfa, po trosze, był inspirowany postacią Odyna z mitologii skandynawskiej. Kreacja filmowa W filmach reżyserii Petera Jacksona, Gandalfa zagrał Ian McKellen. Ciekawostki *Gandalf śpi z otwartymi oczami *W grze The Lord of the Rings: Tactics w kampanii Mordoru Gandalf staje się biały znacznie później. *Jest on jedynym z Mędrców, który zajmuje się sprawami hobbitów. Twierdzi bowiem, że to bardzo ciekawa i zaskakująca rasa. de:Gandalf en:Gandalf es:Gandalf fr:Gandalf it:Gandalf ru:Гэндальф Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Istari Kategoria:Majarowie Kategoria:Postacie trzeciej ery